Hell Just Ain't the Same Without You
by Bre27812
Summary: Takes place after the season 4 finale. Daryl has escaped Terminus with Rick and the remaining Survivors, but thoughts of Beth continue to plague his mind. Beth awakens and finds struggles of her own, will she be able to over come her surroundings and reunite with her former protector? Daryl and Beth POV. In progress, will turn into a multiple chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

"You know, something seems different about you, can't put my finger on it" Michonne mused as she fell in stride next to Daryl.

"And how is that" Daryl reluctantly asked. "I don't know, but don't you worry I intend to get to the bottom of this".

"Don't try too hard, wouldn't want you to strain yourself" Daryl half mumbled to the ground in front of him.

Michonne smirked to herself and quickened her pace to catch up with Carl. Daryl had become good at pushing thoughts of Beth to the back of his mind as they crept up on him. Today however, had been trying on all of his might.

Images of her kept flashing in his head. He saw her sitting across from him drinking that moonshine like she didn't have a care in the world. He envied her ability to see the good in things, to maintain some semblance of hope even after all they've been through.

It was people like Beth that made this world worth saving. He couldn't understand how a naive farm girl could have this effect on him. For some reason, unknown to Daryl, Beth also thought he was worth saving. Somewhere beneath that hardened exterior, she pulled out parts of him he didn't even know he had. Parts, old Daryl would have scoffed at and preferred to light a fire to.

_Don't you think that's beautiful?_ Those words reverberated in his head with each step he took. Beautiful wasn't even a word he had known. He thought it was reserved for the privileged. The ones that had the luxury of being able to stop and smell the flowers, who didn't have a drunkard of a father that viewed anyone with a shred of emotion as weak and accommodating. Beth and Daryl came from two different worlds. Worlds that were never supposed to mix.

He couldn't help but laugh to himself at the thought of how it must have looked to see a small blonde girl slumming around with a rugged looking redneck with a crossbow. He let his mind continue to wander off to places where she wasn't gone, where he had caught her captors before they had the chance to whisk away his only salvation.

Daryl was pulled out of his stupor when Rick abruptly stopped the survivors in their path.

"We should consider setting up camp for the night. We are running out of daylight and we should be far enough away for now." No one questioned Rick's command. The remaining group looked hesitant and still wasn't sure of their new found leader's competence.

Daryl was uncharacteristically the first to put down his weapon and agree the area should be safe for the night. Sleep over took his weakened body quickly, and he succumbed to all of the thoughts he didn't dare let enter his mind in the daylight.

* * *

Beth woke up lying in the dirt. Or she didn't wake up at all, she couldn't really be sure anymore. She could feel the wet leaves beneath her head and see the branches blocking out the sunlight above her.

Beth wasn't sure how long she lay there, staring up into the sky, trying to make sense of her new reality.

The events of the last week hit her like a ton of bricks, but there were still missing pieces she couldn't find. She saw Daryl desperately trying to fight off the horde and lead them away from her. He gave Beth the chance to run out into the darkness but it soon enveloped her and she couldn't hear her companion anymore. Panic struck her even harder than the erratic memories of the event. Her pulse quickened and she could feel every muscle in her body tense. _Did Daryl make it out? Was he alive?_ Of course he was, this was Daryl she told herself over and over like some sort of mantra.

She slowly lifted herself off the ground, using her hands to steady her she made her way to her feet. Her progress was halted when she felt a searing pain rip through her side like a thousand bee stings. Luckily her whimpers were only heard by a passing squirrel. Beth lifted up her shirt trying to find the source of the pain. She saw two large gashes running diagonally across her abdomen, and was somewhat relieved to see the source of her pain wasn't a bite. One seemed fresher than the other, there was still some blood that hadn't dried yet. She winced as she applied mud to her stomach to seal the wound. _Well_ _I'm sure this is sanitary. _

Beth carefully lowered her shirt and looked around trying to make sense of her surroundings. A_t least I'm in the woods and not out in the open, My knife! _She desperately ran her hands down her side finding nothing. She took a step forward and felt something stiff against her ankle. _I'm glad unconscious me had enough sense to hide my knife in my boot. _Beth gripped her hand around the knife bringing it to her side like some sort of security blanket.

The wind rushed past her ear making a howling noise that sent chills down her spine. Beth was suddenly aware again of how alone she was. The weight of this threatened to consume her, but this world's Beth knew better. She tried to dredge up all of the knowledge Daryl had given her about tracking. _Pretty soon I won't need you at all. _She cursed herself for ever uttering those words. The irony of her now current situation wasn't lost on her.

A quiet moan was heard in the distance. She knew she had to begin moving and quickly. Walkers didn't care if you needed a minute. She forced her tired to legs to move underneath her and began her descent into the woods. It must have rained while she was out. Most of the ground was damp, which made it easier to make out any kind of tracks that may have been left by human or non human. Seeing the human variety would have been a nice pick me up but she wouldn't dare have that kind of optimism yet.

Beth and Daryl had covered a large area of the woods on their travels but she couldn't find a hint of anything familiar around her. _Where am I? _There were paths through the woods but none of them seemed to lead anywhere. It was just an endless maze of leaves and branches. She chose a path that seemed to be worn more than the others. This could just mean that a herd of walkers had come through but Beth ignored this and chose to think it was the less obvious answer.

After what seemed like endless wandering, Beth came across a body blocking her path. It was a walker of course, but more importantly it was a young man. No matter how many mangled corpses she saw, this wasn't the type of sight she would get used to. The man's left arm was twisted above his head in an unnatural manner. His right arm was almost severed and what was left of his clothes was torn and tattered. It had looked like he put up a fight before he died, but there was something else that was strange about the body. He didn't appear to have died that long ago. Beth held her breath and searched through what was left of his jacket and pants. Nothing. She inspected the body further and saw an obvious head wound, but also marks and discolorations around his throat. _Did someone kill him while he was still alive? _This thought made her shudder. Someone may have killed a man to take what little belongings he had on him. Maybe he had a pocket knife or a wallet. Nothing substantial or necessary for survival.

Beth decided to not look into it any further her psyche was already damaged. She carefully stepped over the man to not to disturb him and carried on into the woods. _There are still good people Daryl._ Another utterance that seemed to be her damnation.

Most of the ground was covered in leaves but she noticed an area off to her right that appeared to have indentations in the mud. She kneeled down for a closer inspection. They were definitely footprints, but instead of the usual uneven and wobbly gait they appeared even and deliberate. _The signs are all there, you just gotta know how to read em. _Beth didn't even let her thoughts think the words she simply followed the tracks with only one person on her mind. Daryl.

* * *

Daryl was awoken by incessant footsteps pacing back and forth in front of him.

"Could ya be any louder!" Daryl yelled out annoyed.

The weird one with the mullet answered back "I'll take it that was a rhetorical question but I'm sure it's well within my abilities to produce even more noise." He continued to march on in the same robotic motion.

Daryl made an agitated grunting sound and stumbled to his feet. He saw Glenn and Maggie off to his right talking about whatever it is an Asian and a southern girl would talk about. Maggie had yet to confront Daryl on her sister's whereabouts, and he was quietly thankful for that fact.

Daryl saw Carl was off in the distance sharpening a stick so he assumed Rick and some of the others had gone out early to gather supplies. The Mullet and Glen weren't really his idea of the best company so Daryl headed off into the woods telling himself he was looking for Rick but in reality any distraction would do.

The funny thing about this new world was that it gave you plenty of time to think. It was often just you alone in your head, suffocated by every thought you ever had. Daryl never really took much time to think when he was with Merle. He followed orders and drifted through life the only way he knew how. He never really saw anything wrong with that lifestyle. Everything was just a means to get from point A to point B. The in between didn't matter. People like Beth were foreign to him. They put thought into their actions and didn't just see the world in shades of black and white. The gray areas came out most when he was with her, but that didn't...

_What is that? _Daryl froze in his tracks. If he wasn't sure what panic felt like before he was sure that's what was happening now. It was the body of a girl he knew that much. What he didn't know was if he was brave enough to get closer to identify who she was. He gripped the crossbow on his back almost ready to use it on himself if it turned out to be the outcome he feared. He steadied his arm and approached the body.

A wave of relief washed over him when he saw she was much younger than Beth and had brown hair. He found it odd that he was still referring to the walker as a she. It was just another dead thing. Daryl saw a tarp nearby instinctively grabbed it and covered the girl. _What if someone found my dad?_ Daryl shook the thought of Beth's words out of his head and turned to walk in the other direction.

"I saw that you know." Daryl was caught off guard by Michonne's arrival.

"You didn't see nothin" Daryl mumbled as he busily adjusted his crossbow. "What did I see then?" Michonne asked already knowing the answer.

"Did you find anything out there?" Daryl said changing the subject. "No, but I walked the perimeter, no sign of anyone yet." Michonne gave up on her previous query knowing she would have more luck getting information out of the dead girl on the ground than the Georgian in front of her.

"Good, let's head back." The pair waked back in silence once again leaving Daryl alone with his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone! I didn't expect this much of a positive response, being this is my first crack at writing any kind of fanfiction. Be patient with me, I'm going to attempt to get a new chapter out each week.**

* * *

Her hand traced the lines in the wood of the rocking chair that sat near the fire. She could hear her mother in the kitchen humming to herself as she prepared supper as she always did on Sundays. The rich aroma filled the air and wafted through every room in the old farm house. A Bible lay open on the table, showing words of the Old Testament. Her sister was out tending to the horses, and watching the stars. Everything was as it should be.

The floor boards creaked under the girl's feet as she slid off the rocking chair intent on joining mother in the kitchen. As her feet met the ground the whole world halted. She could see her breath in front of her face and feel the emptiness of the house surrounding her. The fire place was extinguished and the rocking chair was nothing more than a distorted pile of sticks and ash. A cold, harsher than any winter, worked its way into her heart and lungs.

Her mother's humming turned to weeping and echoed off of every soulless wall around her. The girl felt a lump in her throat choking her with each breath she still took. She eased her way towards the kitchen which now seemed to be miles away. The knife her mother had used to cut the carrots was tarnished with blood and rust. The girl gasped out loud at the sight of her mother's lifeless form sawing away at what was left of her arm.

_This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Nothing is how it's supposed to be. _A grandfather clock chimed in the distance. Each second went by each hour. Time had no meaning here. A crow could be seen tearing apart the carcass of the family cat. _Everything is out of place. _The floor boards turned into a mix of bones and dirt, pushing up from the ground as if even the gods wouldn't dare walk here anymore.

_This is all I am. Will I ever wake up?_

* * *

The walker lunged at Beth from behind. She stifled a scream that seemed to start all the way from her toes and travel towards her lungs. Her knife lay on the ground by the fire inches out of her reach. Beth managed to keep the walker's gnashing teeth at an arm's length away but she felt her strength fading. She made one last desperate attempt to reach her knife stretching out every vertebra in her spine hoping for some type of miracle to decide she was worthy. Her hand finally grasped the only defense she had left.

Beth sunk the knife into what was left of the walker's skull rendering it motionless once again. She breathed out a dramatic sigh of relief and fell to her knees in a whimpering heap. She managed to drag her eyes up and saw the clearest sky she had seen in months. The stars were shining brighter than she could ever remember. Tears started flowing freely down her face .The despair had taken its hold once again. She cried for everything and everyone she had ever lost. She cried for her dog that went missing when she was a girl, for her mother who was taken too soon. She cried for her father as she watched a monster ruthlessly put an end to all the morality that was left in the world, but she cried the hardest for the loss of her safety and companionship. Daryl had become her world in the short time they had together. Loneliness was the worst kind of sentiment. It was worse than fear, worse than heartache. It crept into your soul and worked its way into every vein. It banished all hope like rainfall to a struggling fire. The worst part was she knew she didn't always feel this way. Every memory of her past life was in vivid color playing in an amphitheater in the background. The constant struggle was draining and Beth considered letting the stars be her obituary.

If only she could turn it all off. Build up every wall until her fortress was complete. Unfortunately she knew this wasn't a luxury she could have. If Daryl had taught her anything, it was that "checking out" wasn't an option. You fight until you can't fight anymore, and once you can't you carry on anyway. She desperately longed for his presence by her side, more than she thought possible. _Get up Beth, just get up._

Her internal struggle persisted as the sun was beginning to break up the darkness and warm the ground beneath her feet. It opened up the sky and turned into a canvas of rich yellows and reds. Beth admired the scene hoping somewhere Daryl was beneath the same beauty. She felt her nerves calming and her heart rate rhythmically returning to normal. _As long as the sun still comes up every day I can do this._

Beth waited until the sun was high enough in the sky until she put out the fire and continued on. She knew the journey wouldn't get any easier, but if the outcome was seeing Daryl at the end she would find the resolve.

* * *

"You never really told me what happened" Rick pointed out, somewhat fearing the response he would provoke out of Daryl.

"There isn't much to say. She's gone."

"I know there's more to it than that." Rick knew Daryl was a man of few emotions, but he could see a large weight was being carried on his friend's shoulders.

Daryl took a deep breath preparing himself for the words he didn't want to say. "We wandered around for a while. We finally found a house that seemed to still have been lived in. I told Beth we could stick around, but we got ambushed that night by a bunch of walkers. I led them away so she could run but when I got outside to meet her someone had taken her. I saw a car speeding off. I followed it for miles but lost it. I lost her."

Daryl put is head in his hands as he finished expressing his guilt. That may have been the most words Rick ever heard the redneck utter. He was at a loss for the any words that were appropriate for the current situation.

"I'm sorry. She could be alive though. She may still be out there." Rick didn't know if that thought was comforting or made everything worse.

"Could be but I failed her either way."

Rick remained silent and stared off into the distance knowing there wasn't any words for that.


	3. Chapter 3

Merle flicked the ash from his cigarette onto the carpet of the dilapidated hotel room they had been calling home for the past few weeks. Daryl sat in the lazyboy in the corner mindlessly spinning an arrow in his hand. "Ya know they have ashtrays for that."

"What ya worried I'm ruining the décor in here." Merle stifled a laugh with a cigarette between his teeth.

Daryl instead turned his attention to the floor. He watched the spinning pattern of shadows the ceiling fan made with a new found intent.

"What's botherin ya brotha?" Merle asked not really caring about the answer.

"Nothin. Just gettin tired of the same old stuff, that's all." Daryl answered without looking up.

"Oh come on. We're livin the dream here." Merle mockingly raised up his arms. "Cheap cigarettes, discount booze, heck the tv is even in color." His laugh echoed off the walls seeming to further peel off the wallpaper that already was yellowed with age.

"Don't ya ever feel like we could do more than this?" That sentiment elicited an even harsher laugh from his brother.

"Like what? Become accountants, rescue a bunch of puppies. Oh wait I know maybe we could save this sorry world."

"Screw you man you know what I meant." Daryl watched Merle jump up and take another swig of whiskey as he continued his intoxicated rant.

"What ya think we are better than this? You're nothing, I'm nothing. That's just the way its gotta be. You know what I think? You just gotta get laid. There's some bitch down at the diner who looks like she's itching for one, maybe you should get on that."

Merle slammed the bottle of whiskey onto the table causing the whole room to shake and the lamp to flicker. Daryl had become use to Merle's less than sober behavior but this outburst was particularly brutal.

"Shut up and sit down before you hurt yourself old man."

"Nah I don't take orders from you. You'll never be more than some asshole redneck. I'm all you got. No one else will ever care about you more than I do. Don't fool yourself brotha."

Merle jumped onto the bed throwing off empty aluminum cans and cigarette butts in his wake. He was passed out moments later leaving Daryl alone in the sullen motel room. The ceiling fan continued to spin casting more shadows off of every wall. Daryl still couldn't get the thought out of his head that there was something he had to do. Something that was more than wasting away with his brother. He never questioned it before. Something was different about today. The moldy walls and warped ceiling looked particularly bleak. Daryl started to feel pressure on his throat cutting off his air. _What the hell?_

The motel room starting crumbling around him, Daryl opened his eyes waking up from his hallucination to see a boot firmly pressed against his esophagus. He grabbed the man's ankle trying to escape but was already weak from the lack of oxygen. He had enough in him to reach the knife hidden in his belt. The man watched him with an almost amused look. "Now now friend, I would suggest you take it easy and hear what I have to say before you go doing anything drastic."

The man removed his boot from Daryl's neck as he jumped to his feet grabbing his crossbow. "You're another Terminus rat ain't ya?"

"Hmhm I would like to think of myself as a negotiator of sorts."

"So ya'll are as arrogant as the next one. Well you came all the way here get talkin." Daryl readied his crossbow but his opponent didn't even seem to flinch _Why is he so confident?_

"You see when you and the rest of your group left us, you hurt our feelings. We were hospitable to you. We gave you food a place to stay. Hell we even let you keep your lives. So do you think murdering a good portion of my people is any way to thank us? Being I can't really go back to them empty handed what do you say we make a deal?"

The man paced back and forth hands behind his back like he was a prosecutor presenting his closing arguments.

'"And what if I don't?" Daryl scoffed kicking up some dirt as he continued to face down the adversary in front of him.

The man laughed and looked down as if Daryl was beneath him. "Well that's your choice, but I would highly advise against it. There's a militia of men just a few yards down the hill behind us. I'm sure they could be on us in seconds on my cue. "

Daryl tensed knowing he was as good as trapped. His only chance was to run back towards the camp but if he managed to out run the automatic gun fire he would only bring it down upon the rest of the survivors.

"If you put down your weapon and agree to come back with me no one gets hurt. You seem highly regarded amongst your people. The way I see it, the ring leader will come to your rescue eventually. You have nothing to worry about"

_So that's his angle. Lead us all back to our deaths._

"What will it be?" The man lit a cigarette, patiently awaiting an answer. Abruptly his eyes grew wide and blood started to soak the front of his shirt. He started choking as red trailed out of his mouth and he fell to his knees dead.

Daryl looked up to see a disheveled blonde girl holding a bloody knife in her shaking hand. He knew she could see the crushing shock on his face.

"Beth."

* * *

Beth had never felt such overwhelming happiness and grief at the same time. She swore at first it must be a ghost in front of her. That God was in some way punishing her for killing the man at her feet. Beth put the knife back into its place and managed to speak a word while holding back tears. "Daryl."

Without hesitation Beth ran into her protector's arms letting go all of her fear and anguish in the process. She buried her face into his neck breathing in everything she could. Daryl tightened his arms around her and she could feel him relax into her embrace. Beth let the tears flow freely knowing her isolation had finally come to an end.

She picked up her head and at last looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. I lost you." Beth saw pain in his face not knowing if she was the cause. He wiped the tears from her eyes, a completely non Daryl gesture.

"You're ok now girl. Everything's ok." Beth saw Daryl avert his eyes and finally understood that it wasn't pain in his face, but guilt. She wanted him to know that it wasn't his fault they had gotten separated. He had done everything he could for her, and she owed him her life. All of the survival knowledge he had bestowed upon her enabled her to find him again. Maybe in another life she could repay him, but for now her presence would have to do.

Daryl helped her to her feet but still refused to let go. Beth reveled in their closeness like two souls that were separated for centuries and finally reunited.

Daryl finally spoke. "Come on. We need to get back and warn the others before those termites down there realize this asshole is missing."

_Others? _Beth didn't let her mind wander, she only wanted to stay in the moment. Whatever danger lay ahead for them she knew they would be ok.

"We will be ok Daryl. I just know it."

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It flowed a lot better for me than the previous ones. I think I understand the direction I want to take this story in a lot better now. Plus the Supernatural season 2 binge today really helped inspire me. Feel free to review, all comments welcome **


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl and Beth walked in unison back towards the camp neither speaking a word but both being completely at ease. Daryl knew danger lay immediately behind them but was in no hurry to return and disrupt the survivor's peace once again.

It almost frightened him how much he had missed the petite blonde's presence. _You're going to miss me so bad when I'm gone Daryl Dixon. _ Her words that use to scream in his head like a freight train veering off its tracks were now only a distant echo.

He knew Maggie would want to see her but felt a jealously towards the other girl being he would now have to share Beth's time with someone else. Daryl ignored that thought as they approached the camp. Beth grabbed Daryl's hand unsure of how to react.

Maggie came into view muttering something about spiders when she saw Daryl returning with a new guest.

"Maggie?" Beth whispered her sister's name while running towards her.

Daryl gave them their few seconds of privacy as he informed Rick of who would be coming for them, Daryl noticed the two girls embracing out of the corner of his eye.

"I'll gather everyone as quickly as I can." Rick started to walk towards Glen and the others

Abraham was within earshot. "I would highly advise against that. If there is a large group of armed men all we will accomplish is giving them a giant slow moving target. We need to split up into groups" By now the rest had overheard what was happening.

"That's ridiculous we can't split up now!" Maggie stormed over, fear and frustration evident in her voice.

Rick spoke up above the rest of them "He's right, We don't have time to debate this. Daryl and Beth, you come with Michonne Carl and I."

"Now that's even more ridiculous I'm not leaving Beth!" Beth turned to her sister grabbing her hand.

"I will be ok. I couldn't be in better hands." Maggie didn't look any more at ease.

Abraham stepped in front of Rick and Daryl taking charge. "There's an old train station a few miles out towards the border exactly west of us. We can converge on that point in a few days. If we split in three groups staying at least a mile apart we will be much harder to track. The first group will head northwest, the second west, and Eugene, Rosita, and I will head southwest. Keep track of your direction."

A bullet sped past Daryl's ear causing it to ring. The survivors wasted no time complying to Abraham's plan.

* * *

The house stood off in the distance, a somewhat ominous sight with the old oak trees surrounding it twisted as if they were guards warding off any unwelcome visitors. A general uneasiness fell over the survivors as they continued their approach. Beth tightened her grip around Daryl's arm remembering the outcome of the last house they found on their journey.

As they got closer the branches seemed to stretch towards the house and further contort themselves. The paint was peeling off and the one surviving shutter swung back and forth in time with Beth's quickened heart beat.

Rick stopped in his tracks and gave a knowing glance to the rest of the group. "It looks like we are going to have to rest here for the night."

The wind seemed to wait until Rick finished his command to howl like a pack of wolves stalking their prey. "I'm sure it's much nicer inside." Carl quipped. Michonne glared and gave him an unamused look. "If there is anything living in the cellar I'm sending it your way first." Carl wiped the smile off of his face and looked back towards the house.

Beth was the first to approach the door, Daryl close behind her crossbow ready. She pushed the half ajar door open and listened for any type of movement. The unusually loud creak of the door would have alerted any walker inside. "I think it's ok" Beth asserted as you looked back at Daryl. "Ok lets go".

Rick and Daryl walked through first lighting their way with what may have been the last surviving flashlight. The floor boards creaked under the weight of their feet and Beth felt an all too familiar chill in the air. The house opened into a large foyer with an ornate staircase that had undoubtedly seen better days. A chandelier precariously hung above them swinging slightly_. I'm sure there must be a draft I can't feel._

Off to the right there was a large room that already gave off the stench of death. Rick shined the flashlight to break up the darkness in the abyss in front of them. Perfectly placed on the couch in the center of the room was the body of a man and women, or what was left of them. They both were dressed in formal looking clothing with their hands clasped together in their laps. They had died some time ago. Their eyes were shriveled and sunken into their heads. What was left of their skin was grayed and decaying. Beth held her breath trying to not breathe in the stale air.

Daryl spoke up "We should probably move em, at least put them outside. It doesn't seem right leavin em like that" Beth looked at him somewhat confused by his words. _Did Daryl just say that?_

Rick and Michonne nodded in unison and began helping Daryl relocate the bodies.

Beth started to feel herself struggling to remain conscious. She watched the others as if they were in slow motion. Her wounds she had obtained during her extended absence started burning making her nauseous. She tried grabbing a hold of the crumbling walls around her to no avail. Daryl noticed her struggle and was at her side in an instant.

"Beth, are you ok?" Beth clung to Daryl as her vision continued to blur.

Michonne came back inside and rushed over to the pair. "Come on lets get her upstairs maybe there is a bed she can lay down on"

Daryl nodded and picked the weak girl up into his arms. They found a room upstairs that was mostly untouched and set her down into the large queen sized bed. Beth felt her arms touch the soft fabric of the comforter and instantly relax. Her head was still spinning but she could feel Daryl sit down next to her, concern etched on his face. Beth lifted up her arm exposing part of the wound on her stomach.

"What is that?" Daryl asked shock evident in his voice.

Beth quickly dropped her arm and readjusted her shirt. "It's nothin."

"That's not nothin Beth. Come on let me see."

Beth gathered all of the air she could into her lungs and slowly picked up her shirt revealing the large gashes she still couldn't remember how she sustained.

She could tell by Daryl's expression that he was taken aback, something she didn't see from him often. _It's not that bad right? _He slowly brought his hand to her stomach as if one wrong move would make her bolt.

"How did this happen…" Daryl trailed off at the end of his sentence like the even the words would hurt her more. Beth flinched as he touched her and Daryl ripped his hand back faster than if he had touched hot coals.

"I… I really can't remember." Beth felt tears welling up in her eyes threatening to fall again. Michonne interrupted the grim scene water in hand.

"Oh my god." She ran up to Beth attempting to further inspect the gashes. "These look like they could be infected. We should clean them up and try and keep them covered. Maybe there is some bandages around here." Michonne handed the water off to Daryl. "Make sure she drinks that, I'll see what I can find."

Michonne hurried off intent on her new task, leaving Daryl alone with his guilt.

"Sit up and drink this, don't need ya chokin."

Beth readjusted herself so her back was resting against the headboard. Her shaky hand took the glass from Daryl and brought it to her lips. The water washed down her dry throat soothing it, and she began to feel the cloud above her lifting. Daryl stared at her, barely even taking the time to blink.

"Why are you lookin at me like that?" She asked the man in front of her innocently. Daryl took her hand in his stroking her palm seemingly trying to put together the right words.

"I'm sorry, I should have found you. I never should have stopped."

Beth squeezed his hand forcing him to look into her eyes. "This isn't your fault. I made it back though, that's all that matters."

They held each other's gaze for what may have been an infinite amount of time. Michonne hesitated in the doorway not sure what she may be interrupting. To be safe she cleared her throat alerting them to her return. Daryl and Beth abruptly turned their heads visibly uncomfortable with their visitor's timing.

"I found a first aid kit stashed under the sink. Seemed too convenient but why question it." She went to Beth's side and got to work cleaning up her gashes and applying gauze.

"Not the best but should do the trick for now. You should try and rest, Rick Carl and I will be down the hall. The place is locked up as much as it can be. I think it's alright if we all try and get some shut eye"

She lit what was left of the candle on the window sill and if Beth wasn't mistaken was glaring at Daryl the whole time. Michonne put out the match and left the room closing the door behind her. _That was strange._

Beth suddenly felt the cold air around her and brought her knees to her chest. Daryl still sat on the edge of the bed not knowing what to say.

"You should lay down, close your eyes. I'll be right here." Daryl's posture remained stiff and unyielding.

"You need some rest too. You're lookin a little rough." Daryl shot her a look.

"Fine I'll be on the floor, I won't leave ya." He went to stand up but Beth grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No crazy on the bed too its plenty big enough. There's prolly mursa or somethin down there."

Daryl looked hesitant. Beth knew this may not have been appropriate in their old lives but the post apocalyptic world had different rules. He slowly admitted defeat, took of his boots and lay down next to her as delicately as possible assuming any quick movement would make her disappear.

Beth turned to face him and started writhing around an unusual amount to get under the blankets. She finally accomplished what seemed to be a difficult feat and inched closer to him. She felt Daryl stiffen but persisted anyway.

"I think I remember some of things that happened while I was gone."

Those words finally got him to settle down next to her and turn to look her in the eyes. Even in the dark she could see the distress return to his features. She felt somewhat guilty for sharing what she said next.

"Whoever it was musta knocked me out for a while. I just remember a dark room. The kinda dark where you couldn't even see your hand in front of your face. I remember the smell the most. It reeked of bleach and smoke. I tried to scream but nothing ever came out. Sometimes I think the flashes I'm seeing may have just been a nightmare I had." Beth started to feel uncomfortable, like she had revealed too much.

Beth was sure he was about to get up and run but to her surprise Daryl pulled her into his arms. She decided not to question the uncharacteristic gesture but instead rested her head on his chest and melted into the safety of the arms around her.

"Even if it was a dream, you will never have to go through that again as long as I'm around."

Beth felt a smile creep up to her lips, a feeling she hadn't had in a while. They lay there intertwined for hours as Beth felt her eyelids become heavy and she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**I really appreciate all of the kind words! That's what helps me continue this story. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, sorry for the delay in updating. It's been a crazy week. I know I have slacked on the walker aspect in this story but the human aspect is really what fascinates me. I like seeing how people react to this world. Besides the walkers there is now complete anarchy which in any situation would be terrifying in itself. Ok enough from me, I hope you like this one :)**

* * *

The last match went out and fell to the ground allowing the darkness to fully occupy the small space Daryl and Beth shared. He heard moans and grunts around them, slowly circling and closing in like a pack of feral dogs to a helpless rodent.

They were both defenseless and any hope of rescue had long been extinguished. Beth further entangled her hand in his reminding Daryl what he was fighting for. The walker's growls grew louder and Daryl put his hand in front of his face trying to make sense of their surroundings but could see nothing. He could almost feel the darkness pushing in on them from all sides.

Beth's rapid breathing turned to whimpers and Daryl started to be aware of how powerless he was to save her. One of the walkers managed to reach the pair and lunged at Daryl causing him to crash into the wall behind him. He felt Beth's hand slipping from his and desperately tried to hold on.

"Beth!" Daryl yelled out her name in fear and could hear the small blonde struggling to hold their predators at bay. Daryl regained his footing and rushed at the group of walkers surrounding Beth, managing to push them away.

None of this mattered anymore. Daryl's whole world stopped when he knelt down next to Beth.

"You have to leave me here." Beth managed to whisper through tears.

Daryl felt as if his heart was in his throat. "No. I promised I wouldn't do that." He could feel tears of his own well up in his eyes.

"You don't have a choice!" Beth's whispers turned to shouting commanding Daryl to break the promise he had made.

"One of them got me. I'm just another dead girl now."

Daryl couldn't make sense of Beth's words. They swirled around his head turning to gibberish the second she spoke them. _This can't be right._

His world was in slow motion. Daryl reached out his hand, touching Beth's face and feeling the tears running down her cheeks. He could feel his heart break, and suddenly didn't mind if death decided it was time to reap on him too.

Beth spoke but it only came out as a distant whisper. "It's ok, it's time for you to wake up again."

Daryl opened his eyes seeing the shadows from the candle dancing around on the ceiling. He looked down and saw a mess of blond hair on his chest and felt tiny arms wrapped around him. Never in all of his years had he seen a better sight. He tried to focus on her and keep the images of his nightmare in the back of his mind.

Daryl tightened his arms around her relaxing into her embrace thankful she was still safe and with him. Beth murmured something in her sleep and further nestled on top of Daryl. He knew this scene would look rather inappropriate if someone walked in but didn't have the strength to care. He wondered how moments like this were still allowed to happen in a world that had all gone to hell. He was thinking too much, this was unlike him. Another odd side effect that he noticed Beth started to have on him. For the first time in a while he felt like he had something to lose. Daryl wasn't sure if this fact made everything worth it or if it would eventually be his downfall.

He felt his mind drifting off and wrapped the blankets further around them hoping for at least a few more hours of peace.

* * *

Beth woke up to the sunlight streaming through the windows, warming the blankets she was still sheltered in. She felt the heat of Daryl's body next to her and lay there motionless knowing any quick movement would wake him ending their tranquility. If she could stay here forever she wouldn't have minded. The outside world was far more brutal.

Daryl stirred breaking the silence and turned to look at Beth.

"Ya know you're in a bed for the first time in forever and you squirmed around more than when you slept in that trunk."

Beth blushed slightly "Sorry…"

"I'm gonna go check on the others. I take it we should be moving on soon." He got up from the bed taking Beth's warmth with him. He stopped in the doorway and turned to look back at her.

"Stay put will ya. Don't go running off doing whatever it is you do"

"Sure thing, Mr. Dixon." Beth playfully answered. She may have imagined the half smile on Daryl's face as he exited the room.

Beth slowly stood up extending her stiff extremities. She walked over to the closest hoping there would be some clothes she could change into. She managed to scavenge a few useful items that she shoved in her bag. _There has to be a bathroom around here._

Beth walked out in the hallway and saw a bathroom to her right that didn't look too terrifying. She closed the door behind her and looked at herself in the mirror. She had become accustomed to seeing the circles under her eyes and her dirty disheveled hair. What she wouldn't do for a hot shower.

Beth noticed the sink was filled with water, undoubtedly done by Michonne. She began undressing and washing off as much of the grime as she could. She found a bar of soap that had seen better days but still looked like heaven to her tired eyes. She also found remnants of toothpaste under the sink and even a brush tucked away in the medicine cabinet. _This is better than Christmas._

Beth redressed in the new clothes she had found and decided she looked considerably better than before. She inspected the wounds on her stomach again which already looked better than yesterday.

Daryl returned water and food in hand. "Well you look a lot better."

"Thanks I guess?"

"Eat this, we have to head out soon. It's not much but it will do for now."

Beth smiled at him and eagerly took the water and nuts from him. She heard Rick bound up the stairs, knowing it was him by the impatience of his footsteps.

"Are you two ready? We want to make use of the daylight we have."

Daryl nodded "Yea we'll be down in a minute."

Beth finished her water and looked up at Daryl. "You seem different."

"Everyone keeps sayin that. Nothin's different."

Beth smirked at him "Whatever you say."

"Come on lets go before someone else runs up here. Stay close to me."

Beth obliged to Daryl's command and followed him down the stairs to join the others. Michonne stood in their path frozen one hand gripping the sword at her side. Beth followed her gaze to see man holding a gun to Rick's head. Beth clasped her hand over her mouth suppressing a scream. She felt Daryl respond next to her grabbing for his crossbow.

"Daryl don't." Rick managed to force out.

The man had visibly been in a struggle. His clothes were torn, there were scratches all over his arms, and his left eye was bloodshot and bruised. His arm was shaking as he held the gun and he was clearly unstable.

"Any of you take a step and I'll blow is brains out right here. "

"What do you want from us then." Michonne growled.

Beth heard a group of walkers outside scratching at the windows. The trembling man had clearly attracted them.

A nervous laughter escaped his lips "What do I want!" he asked mockingly.

"I want you to pay for everything. You see, you murdered my friends back there. My sister." He struggled through the last part of his outburst. Beth knew they had to kill him but felt a stab in her heart at hearing he had lost his sister. She had almost known the feeling and couldn't help but feel something for him. She didn't know what happened to Daryl and the others back at Terminus but knew it was messy.

Rick spoke up again. "I'm sorry for what happened, I truly am. But I had to watch out for my people. Try to understand that."

This sentiment seemed to just anger him more. "You know what maybe I won't kill you. You're the leader and all. That just seems a little too predictable."

The man turned his attention to the rest of the room. Beth quickly averted her eyes, but the man had already made eye contact with her and raised the gun in her direction.

"Maybe I'll just kill the pretty one. That'll make for a good twist."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone for your continued support! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I ended on a lighter note this time :)**

* * *

Daryl reacted on instinct and grabbed Beth's arm to pull her behind him. Before he had the chance to shield her, the man unsheathed a knife from his belt and brought it to Rick's throat. Carl squirmed in the corner, hatred and misguided bravado written on his face.

"You take one step in front of the girl and I'll slice his throat and won't hesitate to shoot right through you." The man's quivering arm quieted as he shouted out his latest command.

Daryl could feel his seething anger rising up threatening to block his vision. He would never take a threat towards Beth's wellbeing lightly. Even if it meant prodding at an unstable enemy.

"Ya don't really give us anotha option." Daryl spat out through gritted teeth.

"Option? That's the point. You don't get options anymore. My sister got a bullet through her heart. Do you think she chose that?" The man's voice cracked as he recounted his sisters death.

"I watched the light go out in her eyes. I want you to feel what I felt. I'm gonna shoot your girl right in front of you. But I'm not gonna make it easy. Maybe I'll shoot her in the stomach. You could live an hour with that. An hour of agonizing pain and fear until death takes her. And there will be nothing you can do to stop it. "

Daryl could feel the sweat drip down his forehead. It took everything in him to not rush at the man and tear out his throat.

He glanced down at Beth expecting to see a trembling girl, but noticed she was still and unwavering. If it wasn't crazy he could swear she looked empathetic towards the man.

"I can't ever imagine what it would be like to lose a sister. I have a sister too ya know. If someone took her from me I can't say I wouldn't do the same as you. " Beth slowly took a step towards him.

"Shut up! You're right you can't imagine it." The man continued to point the gun towards Beth, one finger on the trigger.

"Beth stay back." Daryl warned her in desperation. He couldn't let her do this. She couldn't just talk down a mad man. That's the best way to get killed.

Beth squeezed Daryl's hand as she walked past. He tried to cling on to her but she was intent on her on mission.

"I didn't know your sister but I'm sure she wouldn't have wanted this. You're right this world is cruel and unfair. She didn't deserve to die. "

Beth expression remained kind as she took another step towards him. Daryl stopped breathing as he watched her continue her insane undertaking

"I know you can kill me and maybe you will but what then? Your sister's memory will end with another dead girl on the floor. We don't have to let it be that way. Please. Be better than this."

The man paused and Daryl watched his demeanor change. He began to lower his weapons and took a step back towards the door staring at the gun in his hand in revulsion like it had turned into a serpent tempting him into the garden.

Daryl hurried to Beth's side and pulled her next to him.

"I'm not sure that I can." He spoke the words as if he was a convicted felon uttering his last will and testament on death row.

No one saw the walker slip through the door. The man's throat was eviscerated before Rick had the chance to react. He ducked out of the way and grabbed the knife the man dropped to the floor. Rick put them both down seconds later. They fell in a heap of blood and torn apart flesh.

Beth clung to Daryl and buried her face in his chest. He couldn't comprehend how she felt a loss for someone who had moments earlier threatened her life. As far as he was concerned, the guy got what was coming to him.

Beth picked up her head and looked Daryl in the eyes, almost pleading with him to undo the events that had just transpired. And that's all it took. Every defense he had built up around him washed away. Every word his father and brother had ever muttered in insult was banished. He saw the world through her eyes. Through all of her pain there was beauty in it still. He watched as a scared girl on the farm lost her home, her father, her reason for existing. Everything she loved was ripped away from her but she still held on to her humanity, refusing to succumb to this world and the horrors in it.

It was easy to just let go and stop feeling. It took an extraordinary person to be able to take it all in and understand the world was just broken, not forsaken. He could finally see just how strong she was and what it really meant to keep living. _Don't you think that's beautiful?_ Yes, he thought to himself, she was.

* * *

A breeze blew over the fields rousing a family of mice from their home. It reached a low hanging branch from a nearby tree and dropped leaves onto the body of a walker that had wasted away at its base. A female walker toiled around between the weeds hopelessly chasing a mouse that had outsmarted her once again.

A half a mile away the same breeze reached Beth's face blowing strands of hair around bringing her a strange sense of calm. The group was on the move again. Images of the broken man at the house followed closed behind her but didn't break through. She watched as he raised his gun in her direction. She tried to tear her eyes away but couldn't. She tried to reach out to him, but he seemed too far away. His pain was completely overwhelming and made her feel as she did when she woke up alone in those woods.

Daryl found her and pulled her back out. One look had somehow washed away all of the guilt and anguish she had felt moments earlier. She couldn't explain how, but she had somehow seen herself through his eyes. She didn't see fear or weakness. She didn't feel old Beth creeping up on her threatening to break down at the slightest provocation. There was only peace in that moment. Peace was a word Beth thought was eradicated when their farm became just another casualty to this new world.

They walked in stride next to each other now, feeling the ground beneath their feet and the sun on their skin. Beth watched Michonne and Carl bickering in front of them over who got to kill the next squirrel. Rick shook his head at them and continued to march forward.

Beth felt for Daryl's hand at her side and entwined her fingers with his. She felt Daryl respond and tighten his hand around hers. She saw a walker off in the distance shuffling through the field staring at something imaginary on the ground.

"Should we get it?" Beth asked.

"Nah. No sense wastin the arrow. It's occupied with somethin for now."

"Good, I don't want anything messin with my moment."

Daryl looked down at her with a somewhat puzzled expression. Beth smiled at him and squeezed his hand tighter.

Everything is as it should be. Or at least it was for now.


End file.
